


Hold Me Tight, or Don't

by meobh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Grief, and lesbian legend nebula, let them be happy plese, loss of sister, mantis survives AU, mmmmmmh yea, we love pansexual icon mantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meobh/pseuds/meobh
Summary: these gals are in love and you can choke if you don't believe me. i am a lesbian oracle, i know stuff like this.(okay also i realize the title of this fic is a Fall Out Boy song, but it is valid so leave me alone)





	Hold Me Tight, or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> these gals are in love and you can choke if you don't believe me. i am a lesbian oracle, i know stuff like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> (okay also i realize the title of this fic is a Fall Out Boy song, but it is valid so leave me alone)

" _MANTIS!_ " Nebula screamed. Her twilight colored hands were shaking as her eyes scanned the barren landscape. " _MANTIS! Where are you?!_ " Her legs felt stuck to the ground. Just like on her mad father's ship, when her limbs were spilled out in the air, Nebula was unable to move. And she felt just helpless and scared. Eventually, her mismatched eyes fell upon the seemingly only other living being on what once was Titan. 

"You! Stark!" She called. The man did not budge. He remained seated in a hunched over position, clutching onto his ashen hand. 

Fueled by the desire to find her friend, Nebula found the will to move. She marched down to to Stark, and shoved his shoulder. He didn't react. 

 "Where did she go?" She demanded. "Mantis ran off, where did she go?!" 

Stark didn't respond again, all he could seem to manage was weakly rocking back and forth, and muttering incoherent words. 

Nebula keeled down to him. "What did you say? Where is she, Stark?!" 

"P-Peter, he's gone..." The man muttered. "H-he's g-gone..." 

"Oh for God's sa-" She stood up and turned around. "MANTIS! MANTIS!" 

Nebula placed her hands on her hips and breathed in heavily. Her mind was racing with morbid thoughts. What would she do with out Mantis? Besides Gamora, she was the only person to her show her kindness. But Gamora was gone for good now, so Mantis was her only hope for solace. Nebula wouldn't be able to bear her life without either of them. Her breath hitched as tears began to stream down her blue face. 

"Mantis! Manti-" Nebula suddenly fell to her knees, know uncontrollably crying. She had never felt emotion in this capacity before. Nebula thought this level of feeling had been wiped from her after her years and years of rigorous torture and battle. She had figured that this amount of empathy was the only thing she _couldn't_ do. " _Mantis_..." Nebula cried. 

Her knuckles turned white as she clutched at the orange gravel, searching for something, anything she could hold onto. Her new reformed life had been stripped away in an instant. All she had ever had was gone. Mantis was gone... she was gone...

 

 

 

"Nebula?" 

The cyborg looked up. Just beyond where she way laying, Mantis stood, her antennae perked up, glowing white. She appeared timid but relieved at the sight of her friend. 

"Mantis," Whimpered Nebula. She fell further to the ground and for some reason began to cry more. "You're here, you're alive." 

Mantis rushed to her friend's side and gripped her face gently. Her black eyes filled with a sad sympathy. "I am here, Nebula."

Nebula fell into her friend's arms. She couldn't stand it any more, she wasn't strong enough for this influx of emotion. But the longer she stayed in Mantis' arms, the less horrible she felt. The pain of loosing her sister, and perceived loss of her best friend quickly started to fade to the back of her mind. Soon, she felt completely at peace. 

The two pulled out of their embrace, but remained close to each other. Mantis ran her hand down the side and back of Nebula's smooth head. The cyborg's tears had since faded, and she was now studying Mantis's pale skin and wide eyes. She felt extremely loved and warm in the girl's arms. 

"I would never leave you," Mantis whispered. Her friend sighed heavily. "Never..."

They locked eyes.  Both of them felt safe. Then, as if in a trance, Mantis moved her face towards Nebula's. She carefully kissed the cyborg's lips, barely even grazing them. 

Nebula seemed taken back, but there was something right to this. How else could she explain the warmth she felt, if it was not love? This was meant to be. 

They kissed again, this time with more zeal. And for being the end of the universe, the two were surprisingly happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you imagine Tony making the "really right in front of my salad" face during this it is even better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and share wicho friends who like to suffer as well :')


End file.
